


The Next Day

by psiikj4k



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiikj4k/pseuds/psiikj4k
Summary: The day after, Steven's just tired.This takes place after SUF Ep. 19, so there are going to be spoilers.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 215





	The Next Day

**Author's Note:**

> Steven Universe finished and my heart is just in pieces. I started this immediately after finishing Steven Universe Future, I identified a bit with Steven and wanted to write how I thought the day after his breakdown would be.

He felt numb.

He wasn’t sad.

He wasn't angry.

Just...empty.

Gazing aimlessly at his ceiling, lying in the same position he’d been in since he woke up. Eyes open, but not seeing the wood above him. Replaying everything.

The day before had taken so much out of him. Hell, the past few weeks had taken so much out of him. There were so many emotions all the time. They wouldn’t stop. No matter what he did, it only got worse. Suddenly there was nothing. A void. An emptiness he didn’t know how to fill.

He didn’t know how much time had passed, nor did he care. He wanted to lie there until he stopped feeling so tired. Until he recovered from everything that happened. Until he didn’t feel empty anymore.

He knew that wouldn’t be possible when he heard a voice from downstairs, calling his name. He didn’t answer, couldn’t find the energy.

Someone on the stairs. Footsteps getting closer and closer.

“Hey, how are you doing?”

Connie. He needed to answer her, she’d get worried again if he didn’t.

“Steven? Are you okay?”

He could see her now, standing over him, concern obvious in her expression.

A small shake of his head told her everything she needed to know. Her gaze softened.

“I know yesterday took a lot out of you…”

Everything boiled over. He was angry, sad, desperate to be himself again. He broke down. He became a monster.

He felt a tear escape, not moving to even wipe it away. Connie’s soft thumb did that, her hand coming to rest at his cheek for a moment.

“I get that you’re not up to talking today, but I’m staying here, okay?”

He felt guilty for making her worry so much. For making her waste her time staying with him after everything he’d done. He had killed someone, even if he brought her back, he was a shatterer, Connie deserved better than him, and she shouldn’t be worrying about him, a fraud, a monst—

“Hey, I know what you’re thinking, so stop. I’m here because I care about you, no matter what happened before. You’re not a fraud, and you’re not a monster. You’re still my best friend, and you always will be.”

Her small hand in his. A soft, affectionate smile.

He squeezed her hand, the smallest hint of a smile on his face.

Two words, whispered so quietly that Connie had to read his lips.

“Thank you.”

He wasn’t exactly empty anymore.

There was a glimmer of love there.

Flickers of hope.

He knew it would take a while.

He knew it would take a lot of effort.

But most importantly, he knew he wouldn’t have to do this alone.

He was going to be okay.


End file.
